Callista, The Matchmaker
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Callista has a new obsession: to officiate the wedding between her Uncle Ceddy and Sofia. The sorcerer is in a mess of confronted feelings. He doesn't have to worry, it's just a girlish silly game... right?
1. Pale Violets

"Sofia! Uncle Ceddy!" Calista exclaimed entering through the door to the sorcerer's workshop and throwing herself to them in an effusive hug.

The child was going to expend the afternoon in the Castle under the watch of her uncle while his sister Cordelia was assisting a meeting with her old friends. As always, Calista was delighted to expend time with Cedric and Sofia, her two favourite persons in the world.

"Calista! How are you?" Sofia greeted.

"Very well" she answered. "I love to be here with you again!"

At that moment, Calista was hugging her uncle's neck in such a way that he couldn't breathe. When he finally was released, Cedric coughed and recovered the lost air before going back his attention to the big cauldron that was in front of his work table.

"Try to not kill me, Calista, I have a very important potion to finish today. You two go to play outside."

"But, Uncle Ceddy" she said, sadly "Can't we stay in here? I like very much to watch you brewing potions. Please!"

"Nonsenses, this is boring. I'm sure the princess and you would rather prefer to be in any other place playing than in here."

The two girls looked to each other for a while and then looked and him, grinning.

"The truth is, I like to see you working too, Mr Cedric. It's amazing to watch a professional like you making advanced potions." Sofia answered, giggling.

Cedric turned on his back to them to hide his blushing.

"A-as you wish. But don't distract me! This is an extremely complicated potion…" he said, picking up jars and flasks from his cabinet of ingredients.

During the brewing of the potion and from the red velvet stool, the girls watched the sorcerer with fascination, and talked in whispering to don't disturb him.

However, at the sound of their giggles and murmurs, Cedric was starting to feel curiosity about the nature of the conversation. Discreetly, the sorcerer waved his wand on an empty flask and pronounced the spell that would allow him to hear the chitchat the girls were sharing.

Pretending he was going for more ingredients, he moved away from them and, without being seen, he put the flask in his ear to listen the voices from inside.

"…will you wear a beautiful gown?" Calista asked.

"Sure" Sofia said.

"A white one. With a gorgeous long tail! And a veil!"

"I guess so."

"Will you wear a bouquet of flowers? Of what kind?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure yet, but I will wear one, definitely."

Cedric took a hand to his mouth to mitigate his chuckle. They were talking about weddings, was there a more girlish subject than that?

"…Your dress is settle, but his'… I don't know…" commented the younger.

 _His?_

"What's wrong with it?" Sofia asked.

"Well, it's just… I can't picture him wearing white…"

"But, if I'll going to wear white so is he, right?"

 _He_? Was already a _he_? Was already a chosen one to take the role of the groom in the Princess' imaginary wedding? Who was _he_? A boy from her class, maybe? Did he know him? And WHY IN THE WORLD DID HE CARE SO MUCH?

"I don't think Uncle Ceddy would like to wear that colour, that's all…"

"Well, I think he would be very handsome." the princess opined.

The loud noise of crystals shattering in pieces on the floor took out the girls of their thoughts. Cedric had slipped the flask from the shock, but he faked normality the best he could before them.

"Oh… Oh my… M-my fault! I slipped it…" he stuttered.

Sofia reacted right away.

"Don't worry, Mr Cedric. I'll go to the floor below to get the broom. I'll be right back." she said and leaved quickly from the workshop.

Calista looked at her uncle; one elbow relied on the desk and her hand holding her face, thoughtful.

"Uncle Ceddy…"

"Y-yes…?" the man answered, avoiding her penetrating stare.

"When you get married with Sofia, what kind of flowers do you think should be in her wedding bouquet?"

The sorcerer almost fell on the floor with that question.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU SAYING?" it was part a yell, part a whisper.

"Roses? Or maybe…?"

"CALISTA! Listen… W-w-why do y-you t-t-think I will m-m-marry Sofia?"

The child looked at him like he just asked an obvious question.

"Why? How why? Don't you love her?"

He was going to answer, but he hushed. Then he went to answer another thing and hushed again.

"SHE IS A CHILD!" he let out, finally.

Calista raised an eyebrow. Clearly she didn't understand the connexion of why one thing was related to the other.

"You didn't answer me, Uncle Ceddy."

"Don't you understand?" he asked, astonished "It's irrelevant if I love her or not. Regardless of that, she would never be within my reach. She is only four years older than you!" he took a hand to his forehead and sat on his chair "Is she a good friend of mine? Yes, she is. I don't displease her company, it's true. She surprises me with her cleverness and kindness, I love she prefers to expend time with me instead of do anything else, I miss her when she is not coming to me to ask me any silly thing…" he was shaking his hands restlessly while he spoke "IT DOESN'T MATTER. I COULD NEVER HAVE MORE THAN THAT WITH HER. Get that into you head and forget all those nonsenses about…"

"Uncle Ceddy. I mean you didn't answer me about the flowers thing." she interrupted, confused.

The sorcerer crashed his forehead into the work table.

"…Violets…" he responded, downhearted. "Pale violets."

Calista consider it for a moment and then made a glad noise of approval.

"Of course! How didn't I think of that? You know best, Uncle Ceddy!"

Sofia entered through the door with the broom and went to sweep the crystals, but the sorcerer took it off her hands.

"I will take care of it, Princess. Please, take Calista to play somewhere else, I need to be alone" he asked in a kind but serious tone "To… focus on the potion."

Sofia took the younger girl by the hand and both left the workshop, leaving Cedric sweeping.

The moment they left, the sorcerer threw the broom to the floor and sat on his chair again, burying his head in his hands and getting lost in his thoughts.


	2. The Wedding Planner

An hour had passed when Cedric decided it wasn't right to delegate his responsibility of babysitting in a twelve years old girl like Sofia. It was he who was supposed to take care of his niece, not the princess. Once again, he was showing a behaviour that wasn't proper at all for a responsible adult. And everything because of a nonsense.

It had been just a childish fantasy between two little girls, it was nothing wrong with that. What was he thinking, reacting in such a way? Beating himself up over a little innocent game. Probably they had already forgotten…

When he opened the door of Sofia's bedroom, after waiting for her invitation, what he saw in front of his eyes almost gave him a heart attack.

All the room had been decorated with garlands and bows and there was an altar settle in front of the window. In the middle of the room, an angel in a white satin gown and a tulle veil over the tiara was looking at him with sky eyes.

"Oh, hello, Mr Cedric." Angel Sofia greeted with a dazzling smile that left the sorcerer breathless.

"Uncle Ceddy!" Calista exclaimed, scolding him "It's not right to see the bride dress before the wedding!

"W-w-wedding? W-w-what wedding?" he babbled nervously.

"What wedding? Yours. With Sofia, of course."

"Whaaat?" Cedric wasn't able to process the information with the princess approaching at him.

Sofia let out a melodious giggle and he was about to step back at her closeness from the impression her stunning beauty caused him.

"You see, Mr Cedric. It's appears your sister is assisting a wedding today. But, sadly she couldn't take Calista with her. So she came up with a wedding game. And… well, she insists you must take de role of the groom" she explained "It's only a game she has invented. Please, don't be mad."

Being mad? For a game? For a silly, stupid and ridiculous girlish game? What kind of adult would do something like that? What a crazy idea! Of course all of that was an absurd performance to please Calista, that was babysitting was about, after all. HOW COULD HE POSSIBLY FEEL BAD FROM DISCOVERING ALL OF THAT REALLY HAD **NOTHING** TO DO WITH HIM OR SOFIA'?

"N-no, of course. I understand." he said sadly. Then he let out a clumsy laugh to emendate his attitude "I mean… of course it's a game! I already knew that, I'm not mad. Why would I?" he laughed again, unenthusiastically."

"So, Uncle Ceddy, would you play with us?" Calista asked excited, letting him in shock again.

"…what…"

"Please! It's only you missing" his niece's eyes were sparkling with expectation and her hands were wove in her plea.

Cedric swallowed. He looked at Sofia, then at Calista and then at Sofia again. The princess had a maternal calmness and happy serenity that was riling him. Why was he the only one nervous upon all that? Why that girl had to be so absurdly mature in all situations? She made him look like a lout. He was the grown up in there! He was no brat! And if he had to play weddings with a pair of little girls to prove it, that he would do!

"Well, if you insist so much I guess I'll have to. Whatever…" Cedric responded shrugging, faking an assurance and indifference he didn't really feel "What I am supposed to do?

Twenty minutes later, Cedric and Sofia were in front of the altar presided by Calista, who was officiating the ceremony with ridiculous formality.

Cedric tried not tol ook at the bride, for he couldn't do it without blushing wildly. He was wearing a white gala robe Calista had conjured for him. It wasn't the outfit he would have choshen for the occasion, but he wasn't going to complain about how his niece played her game.

After clearing her throat serious, Calista raised her arms and started her speech.

"We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Sofia and Uncle Ceddy, by joining them in… wedding?"

"Marriage" Sofia corrected.

"That. In marriage. And if there is someone who wants to bother us because doesn't want them to get married, has to tell us now or else it doesn't count!"

Cedric was pinching his nose bridge with embarrass when a voice at their backs surprise them all.

"I object!" Princess Amber yelled from the door, utterly scandalized for what she was seeing.

The sorcerer let out a high pinched shriek of panic and Calista crossed her arms, defiant.

"Oh. Hi Amber" Sofia greeted, calmed.

"Would somebody please tell me WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" asked the blonde princess striding towards them.

"We're playing weddings" answered her sister without altering an ounce.

"Is there something you have to say for these two people don't get married?" Calista inquired, clearly upset.

"Calista!" Cedric scolded her "Please, your highness, it's not what it looks like… I just…"

"I couldn't agree more with you, Cedric." said Amber, serious "Because this doesn't look like a wedding at ALL."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Calista exclaimed, outraged.

"This" Amber continued, pointing around "An insult. A joke. And an affront to the sense of aesthetic. Who came up with this horrendous colours combination? And your gown… Sofia you have a thousand things better than this. That thing on your head can't be called a veil! And… and…" with hands on her hips, she looked at the sorcerer closely, making him trembler in fear "What on Earth is this one wearing? Oh, please!"

"Amber! Don't be so harsh, Calista has worked very hard" Sofia scolded her.

The youngest girl was almost on the verge of tears. When Amber saw her, she took a hand to her mouth, regretted.

"Oh, no! Calista, honey. I didn't mean to insult you. No… come here." she apologised and hugged her affectionately. "Don't worry, not everyone knows how to organise a good wedding, it's nothing wrong with that. But, you know what? I'm here now and all is going to be just perfect, I promise."

"You… You'll help us?" Calista asked, hopeful.

"I am going to prepare the best wedding in the world for you" the princess declared proudly.

"Great! Amber is a perfect planner, you'll see, Calista." said Sofia gladly.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? There's no time to lose. First of all, we're moving out of here. This is a bedroom, not a chapel." she said pulling the rope connected to the bell to call the servants. A maid showed up immediately by the door.

"Yes, Princess Amber?"

"I want ten servants in the hall. And the fashion designer. Preheat the ovens, we will need a five-story wedding cake. Ah! And tell the gardener to pick up flowers from the gardens for the decoration."

"Yes, your highness" the maid was about to leave, but then turned back "What kind of flowers, your highness?"

"What a question! Why, violets, clearly. Pale violets!"


	3. Premarital Stress

Cedric didn't know how the hell he had ended up in that situation. Or the entire world was crazy o he was. He had never been too sure of his sanity, particularly, but that thing can't be normal, it was just too absurd.

At that very moment, two servants were taking his measures to tailor a white gala robe for him using the best fabrics in the kingdom and he could see Princess Amber busy, moving from one place to another, organising all the Throne Room to turn it into a majestic wedding hall.

Princess Sofia was sat in a corner, trying to train a rabbit, a squirrel and two birds to assist her as bridesmaids and Calista was learning her speech to officiate a wedding properly.

Even Prince James was helping and had offered himself as volunteer to take her sister to the altar as her best man.

Cedric seemed to be the only one in the whole Castle who could really see that whole thing was a complete madness. No one had notice the fact that was HE the one who was marrying Sofia? No one thought that was wrong? Weird? Disturbing? Why was there so much indifference? They were marrying a twelve years old child WITH HIM!

When they finished, the servants retired.

"Cedric!" someone grumpy shouted at him from him back, making him turn, scared.

"Wormwood!" he exclaimed gladly at the sight of the raven "My dear friend, you have to take me out of here. This is a nightmare! They are insane, all of them!"

"Insane? Who?"

"Princess Amber! And Calista! And the servants! And Sofia doesn't care, Wormood" he said anxious grabbing the bird with both hands "SHE DOESN'T CARE! I'm the only sane person here. I can't do this, I can't… HELP ME!"

"Cedric! Pull yourself together, for God's sake." the raven yelled, angry, releasing from the grip "What is the meaning of this tantrum? Aren't you a man? One might think you would show up more dignity in your Wedding Day."

"IT IS NOT MY WEDDING DAY!" the sorcerer replied.

"Then how you explain all this paraphernalia?" he asked pointing around with his wings"And isn't that a groom suit back there? Mh?

"IT'S A GAME! A FARCE! It's a girlish game, Wormwood, I'm just a hostage!" Cedric exclaimed, exasperated. "Don't you get it? Nothing is real! WE'RE INSIDE A CHILDISH FANTASY!"

Cedric took him again, sticking his face to the bird's. His eyes were shining with madness. Wormwood gave him a pitiful look shaking his head.

"So… That's the reason."

The sorcerer looked at him puzzled.

"You're acting like this" continued the bird "because you would like all of this were real, but it's just a performance. You're hysterical because you are not marrying Sofia for real. And you want to marry her _veeery_ for real."

Cedric face was red with rage and embarrassment mixed; smoke could start to leave from his ears at any moment.

"THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!?" he shouted furiously. The bird got out from his grip and beat his wings in the air "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"Huh, says the one who wants to marry a child…" Wormwood responded bitingly, clacking.

The raven took flight quickly before the sorcerer could leap on him, fuming mad.

Calista and Sofia were walking by there just in time to find the Royal Sorcerer yelling like crazy and running one side to another chasing the bird.

"Typical premarital stress…" Calista commented, shaking her head condescending before continuing her way.

Sofia, on the other hand, stayed and looked at him with concern. Cedric looked really upset; maybe he wasn't comfortable with the situation after all.

From a cautious distance, she called him.

"Mister Cedric… can we talk?"

The man stopped his hunt immediately and cleared his throat, nervous, before following the princess to the gardens.

In a hideout place between rose bushes, she stopped and started to speak softly to him.

"Listen… This has become a little more… elaborated than what we had in mind in first place. Actually I was thinking in something nice and simple… I'm not saying this isn't nice! It's beautiful, but… Maybe all of this is too much pressure for you and… I'm sorry. What I'm trying to say is… if you don't want to continue, I'll understand. And Calista will do too; she'll respect your decision."

Cedric was looking at her in shock, unable to conceive an answer.

Noticing his silence, Sofia looked at the ground, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, then… I'll go to… tell the others. I'm sure we can come up with something else." Cedric didn't miss the dullness in her voice "Maybe Calista would like to marry James. Though she was excited to officiate, but she will also love to be the bride…"

Sofia turned over and Cedric reflexes reacted right away. He stretched his arm and took her hand, impeding her for leaving. In the process he tripped over the stone kerb and fell on his knee over the ground.

The princess looked at him surprised, with tears in her eyes and blushing cheeks. He was lost of words at the sight of her face, kneeling before her, holding her hand in his'.

"Er… Princess…" he babbled when he was capable of articulating sounds again "I… I am a bit overwhelmed, it's true. B-but I would feel better if I knew…" he hushed, embarrassed, and then swallowed to continue "If I knew that you… you really want _me_ to be…"

He couldn't. He couldn't say it. It was too embarrassing to put it in words.

Sofia smiled at him, shyly.

"Mister Cedric, I can't think in someone better than you to do this."

Cedric looked at her, stunned, his eyes open wide and his heart stopped in his chest, and then it began to beat so strongly it could explode.

"Y-y-you're saying… Y-y-you would… You want… With me? You?!"

The princess let out a giggle.

"Yes. Yes I do."she pronounced."

The sorcerer made a high pitched noise from the deep of his throat.

At that moment, Calista appeared from between the bushes with Wormwood on her shoulder.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you two. What are you doing?" the girl analysed the scene and then smiled with enthusiasm "Ahhh! Of course! First you had to ask for her hand! How could I forget that? It's super important!"

Wormwood let out a laud laugh and Cedric suddenly was self-conscious of his position. Ashamed, he got up immediately and shook his robe with impatience, trying to recover his dignity.

"If you two are done here… Sofia, you have to try on your new dress" Calista said.

Sofia nodded and let the child guide her to the Castle, leaving Cedric dumbstruck between the rose bushes.

"Well, Romeo?" mocked the raven "Have you cleared your mind?"

The sorcerer glared at him, but at the sight of the princess waving her hand to say goodbye, he couldn't help but smile of pure joy.

…

The King and Queen returned from their business in the village.

"Would please someone tell me what is going on in here?" Roland demanded upon the sight of his Throne Room utterly turned into a wedding chapel. An altar had been settled just in front of the large stained glass which represented the Royal Family. "Amber!"

"Can't right now, daddy, I'm working. We're about to start."

"Start with what?" asked Miranda without understanding "What's all this...?"

"Love you! See you later!" said the princess moving from one side to another very busy.

"I can't believe it!" bellowed the king, outraged.

At that moment, Calista was passing right in front of them and the queen flanked her.

"Calista, honey. Could you tell us what is all this thing you've made?"

"We're playing weddings!" the child happily answered.

"Weddings? Oh, I see…"

"But why such a mess? Couldn't you play in the bedroom?" Roland asked.

"Amber wanted to make a huge wedding."

"That sounds like her…" he admitted.

"So, who is marrying?"

"My Uncle Ceddy" she said swelling with proud.

"For… real?" he couldn't believe it.

"Roland!" the queen scold him "It's appears It's going to be a great wedding, I congratulate you both."

"Thanks. I better keep preparing things." she said skipping away from them.

The King and Queen looked at each other for a second.

"Darling, let the girls have fun."

"Miranda, having fun is OK, but this… Don't you think this is a bit… creepy?"

"Why? It's natural she feels that way, he is her masculine model figure."

"He's her uncle!"

"Are you telling me Amber didn't want to marry you when she was little?"

"When she was four! Not almost eight like Calista."

"Well, to each its own. I'm sure all of this is as amusing for Cedric as it is for you." Miranda opined.

Roland thought of it for a moment and then he gave her a malice smile.

"You are right! And don't you think it would be… fun to watch?"

"What?"

"I can't miss Cedric's face being forced to play weddings!" the king expressed letting out a loud guffaw.

His wife looked at him, serious.

"You know what, dear, sometimes I believe that deep inside you are a bad person." she said, sharply.

"But you love all the same!" he said in good mood "Pleaaassseeee!"

"Alright, as you wish… I don't know why you hate so much that poor man. It seems every time he has a bad time you enjoy it."

"Let's sit on the bench in the back, we can't get caught!" Roland suggested with enthusiasm.


	4. The Wedding

A few minutes later, the portentous ceremony began and the Royal Sorcerer walked across the hallway to the altar, dressed with a white suit and a splendorous ivory colour with golden tones gala robe.

The king had to mitigate his laugh with his hand at the sight to don't be discovered between the crowds.

"What are you laughing at? I think he looks very handsome" Miranda whispered lowly.

"Have you seen the look on his face? He is terrified! I believe I haven't seen him so embarrassed in his whole life and I have seen him fainted in front of five kings!" Roland said, repressing his guffaws "Oh… this will be good"

"Wait, Roland, isn't that… Calista?" the queen asked, pointing at the altar "Why isn't she wearing a bride dress? After making so realistic wedding… Don't you think it's odd?"

The king's face changed right away at the sight of the little sorcerer presiding over the altar, dressed with her usual red robe.

"But… if she is not… then who…? OH, NO…"

Roland was ashen. He looked at his wife with panic written on his face. Miranda raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well. This doesn't seem to amuse your majesty so much…" she commented, mockingly.

…

Cedric could hear the organ music resounding in the walls. His hands sweated, he felt out of oxygen in his lungs. He tried to take some air with a big breath, but it wasn't enough. His look was on the floor, afraid to move it to anywhere else and that the audience could see his face.

On his shoulder, Wormwood's claws squeezed him closely, like he was trying to cheer him up. Cedric raised his look to watch his best man and thank him with a grimace that was an attempt of a smile. The raven pointed with his beak to the door behind and the sorcerer turned to see.

A squirrel and a rabbit well trained were spreading flowers petals over the central hallway. Behind them, holding on from Prince James's arm, the Bride illuminated the room with her presence, the long tail of her dress held by two little birds and a bouquet of pale violets between her hands.

From the back bench, the King and Queen watched the scene almost hunched to don't be discovered. When Roland saw his daughter appearing, walking towards the altar, Miranda had to grab him to impede him from throwing himself on her and dragging her out like a potatoes sack.

"Roland, control yourself! It's a girlish game, for God's sake!"

"Not even dead! Not even buried I will allow that guy takes my little girl to the altar!" he shouted in whispers, but his wife hushed him with a slap on the back of the neck.

"Shut up and look the game without annoy, which is why we stayed."

"She isn't even by my arm!" he lamented with tears on his eyes "I should be the one leading her to the altar!" the monarch cried.

Looking at him, Miranda had to cover her eyes from the shame.

Cedric gaped at seeing Sofia. If with the previous dress she already looked like an angel, now she was undoubtedly a little goddess of beauty, and he couldn't look away from her not ever. He had never imagined been able to stand as close from such gorgeousness as she irradiated. Through his dry throat, he let out a sigh of pure fascination.

When she finally reached his side and looked at him through the transparent fabric of the veil with a shyly smile, he thought he could die of love at any moment.

Calista cleared her throat and, committed to her role, she began her speech.

"We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Princess Sofia of Enchancia and Cedric the Sensational, by joining them in sacred marriage. Let the sacred powers of Magic blessing your love and letting you the strength to keep mutual and perpetual fidelity. Therefore, in this assemble, I ask you: Do you come here voluntary and of you own accord, without be coerced?"

"Err…" Cedric wasn't sure of how to answer at that question.

"Yes, we came on our own accord" Sofia answered without blinking.

"Y-yes…" he seconded then.

"Are you decided to love and respect each other for your entire life?"

"Yes!" this time Cedric responded without needing to think it twice.

"Yes, we are decided" Sofia said.

"Did you hear that? How does he dare to respond in that way?!" Roland groaned.

"Shhhhh!" Miranda hushed.

"Are you ready to join yourself together under the Magic Laws, as the community of sorcerers, witches and wizards of this world estipulate?"

"Yes, we are ready." they answered at unison.

"Therefore, if you want to contract sacred marriage, hold your hands and state your mutual consent upon the Magic of Love and Fidelity."

When Sofia and Cedric joined their hands, Calista took out a wand form her robe and started to move it over them, pronouncing a complicated spell that Cedric never thought someone so young would be able to learn. But it worked, apparently, for from the tip of the wand started to emerge a golden thread of light that surrounded their hands, tie them together.

"I don't like this, Miranda. I don't like this not one bit…" the king murmured.

"It's time for you to pronounce your vows."

Cedric turned pale. Vows? Oh Gods, vows?! He had not prepared no vow!

By his side, Sofia took breath to speak and he looked at her, surprised.

"When I arrived here for the first time, I was afraid to don't fit. Then you made petals raining from the sky, to make me a roses' path. When I wanted to hide in my bed to cry, you patted my head and took me to your tower. When I needed help, you gave me your magic, your wisdom and your friendship. And I always knew, from the very beginning, that my place was with you, for there is nowhere else I rather spend my days than in company of my sorcerer."

Cedric was biting his lip so hard that it hurts. At that moment his whole body was making efforts to hold back the cry. Those was the most beautiful words he had listened in his whole life, and it came nothing less than from the person he cared most in the world. Inevitably, a few tears overflowed from his eyes with an exhale of joy. He could feel the warm magic thread squeezing their hands even more than before.

James smiled tenderly and Amber cleaned an emotion tear from her cheek.

Both King and Queen were open-mouthed.

"W-w-what did your d-d-daughter just said, Miranda?"

"Er… I'm not sure, dear…"

"Your turn, uncle" Calista whispered, catch him by surprise. He had almost forgot she was there too.

Swallowing, he managed to express in words at least a little part of what he felt.

"S-Sofia… W-when I first saw you… I thought you were something curious. When I first talked to you, I thought you were odd. When you gave me your first hug, I thought you were crazy and when you called me your friend… I thought you were the most extraordinary thing this world had ever created. Nobody has ever made me feel the way I do with you and I know nobody could never do it, b-b-because you have become the light of my life and the only thing I wish for is to wake up with you every day…" when he saw her covering her smile with her hand, he realised what he just said "I-I-I mean… _**to be**_!" he corrected, embarrassed "T-to be with you every day a-and to be y-yours, forevermore."

The king would be making a scene if it weren't because his wife was grabbing him from the neck with one hand as covering his mouth with the other one to mitigate his shouts.

"I KILL HIM! I WILL KILL HIM!"

"Roland, please, don't make a scene!"

The princess let out a giggle and looked at the sorcerer through the veil with sparkling blue eyes, captivating him.

"Cedric, will you take Sofia to be your wife? Do you commit yourself to her happiness and self-fulfilment as a person? Do you promise to love, honour, and trust her in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to her so long as you both shall live?" Calista asked.

"Yes…" Cedric nodded with resolution "Yes, I do."

"And you, Sofia, will you take Cedric to be your husband? Do you commit yourself to his happiness and self-fulfilment as a person? Do you promise to love, honour, and trust him in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to him so long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do." the girl answered, smilingly.

Calista said more magic words and the golden thread in their hands dissolved and was absorbed by their skin.

"By the Love Magic that made arise in your hearts this unbreakable bond, I confirm this mutual consent that you have manifested upon the Sacred Magic Laws. What the Magic has united in marriage, no man can separate it. Rings, please."

Sofia leaned to pick up the wedding ring on the pillow the rabbit was holding. Cedric internally cursed himself for the thousandth time that day. He had no ring. Of course! Who else would be capable of ruin such a marvellous moment than Cedric the Imbecile?

He took a hand to his forehead, devastated. He was almost apologizing when Wormwood squeezed his shoulder with his claws again.

The raven was holding in his beak a white gold ring decorated with thin floral details and tiny purple amethysts on the surface.

Cedric recognised the jewel right away, for he had created it by himself using his magic during a night of deep loneliness. Why Wormwood knew its existence was a mystery as big as why the bird knew for whom he had created it in first place. But there it was, just the moment he needed it most.

The sorcerer took it in his hand and petted his friend on the head in an affectionate gesture of deep gratitude. Then he took tremulously Sofia's right hand and enclosed her finger with the ring. It fit perfectly. She did the same, presenting him a solid gold ring, even and majestic.

"For the sacred and unalterable Magic Laws, I, Calista, daughter of Cordelia the Sorcerer, granddaughter of Goodwing the Great and Winifred the Wise, as an authorised representative in the noble art of join souls in the name of the Love Magic, declared you husband and wife." she proclaimed "You may kiss the bride."

"AH NO! NO WAY!" Roland declared, still immobilised by his wife.

…

Cedric was petrified. Did he hear well? He could kiss the bride? How far did that weird game reach? Surely none could ever think that he…

Sofia was looking at him with expectation, her hands holding the long veil in front of her, like urging him to act.

He couldn't say no to those eyes. He grabbed the tulle and lifted it until put it behind her head, uncovered her face. At the sight of her shyly smile, the sorcerer wetted his lips the most discreetly he could. Then she made him a sign for him to bend.

Cedric bended, obediently, and she approached to his face and brushed his cheek in an chaste, sweet kiss than made him close his eyes and melted his very soul. He opened them after a few seconds and she was smiling at him with blushed cheeks.

And he was on flames.

It was his turn to kiss the bride. He had heard it perfectly clear, he could kiss her. Since they had made him go throw that entire emotional storm, he was going to have his well-deserved reward. If she could do it, so did he.

Maybe he couldn't give her the kiss he really was eager to give her, but at least he would be content with brushing her cheek with his mouth.

Just one bit.

Just to taste an ounce of Heaven in his lips. For the posterity. For future nights spending up in the loneliness of his room, where he would remember that angelical face and would imagine her by his side, smiling at him, whispering at him, surrendering at him entirely. And he could fantasize with loving and adoring every single inch of her body… Just with a brush. His imagination would do the rest, it always did…

He swallowed, leaned again towards her and approached his face to hers, ready to kiss her right cheek. He could feel the heat emanating from her fine porcelain skin.

 _Just a little bit more, just a little bit closer…_

 _..._

"You are doing it all wrong! It's like this!" Calista exclaimed, taking them from the back of their heads surprisingly and putting their faces together.

Drowned screams resounded in the whole Throne Room. James was covering his laughs with his hand and Amber with her fan. Even Wormwood cawed, surprised.

In the back of the room, Roland was standing, petrified on his spot.

But Cedric didn't see, didn't hear any of that, for his eyes were closed while his mouth was stuck on Sofia's and his ears had stopped from working at some point during the kiss.

He was in Heaven. It was Heaven. No worldly pleasure could possibly be as wonderful as the one he was feeling at that moment…

...

 _Oh, Please…_

 _Please don't be a dream._

 _Have mercy, heaven, I beg you._

 _Let it be for real._

 _For pity's sake, just this time!_

 _Just for this single time._

 _Let her be mine._

 _I plead._

 _I implore._

 _I'll give anything._

 _Let me love her._

 _Please._

 _Mercy, please!_

 _I'll die if I can't have her..._

 _Oh…_

 _Oh, my goodness…_

 _So good…_

 _So delightful…_

 _I NEED HER! HEAVENS, PLEASE, I NEED HER!_

 _..._

" **GUAAAAARDS!"**

He did hear that, though.


	5. The honey thing

Cedric separated his face from the girl's the quickly he could when he realised to whom belonged that furious yell.

"Y-y-y-your M-m-ma-ma-maj-j-jest-t-t-ty…" the sorcerer implored throwing himself on the floor, supplicant.

"Mamma mia, Calista, you've done it this time…" James commented, clearly enjoying the show.

The little sorcerer tilted her head, annoyed. Why such scandal? Didn't none of the presents know what a wedding was about?

"What? Didn't you see a wedding before or what?" she asked, angry for seeing such a beautiful moment been interrupted so impertinently.

"I SWEAR TO GOD! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO…! IT WASN'T MY INTENTION! Oh my god what have I done…?" the sorcerer cried from the floor "What have I done?! I IMPLORE YOUR FORGIVENESS MY KING! I DIDN'T WANT TO! I DIDN'T…!"

A bunch of royal guards entered the Throne Room, waiting for the king's orders.

"Roland, it was just an accident!" Miranda exclaimed, looking at him embarrassed.

"Dad, it wasn't his fault" Amber assured.

"Yes, was Calista's, we all saw it." James seconded.

The youngest one crossed her arms, clearly upset.

"Well if you don't know to play properly I'm not to blame!"

Roland's face was red of anger. If his wife and children weren't in the way, he would crush the head of the man at his feet hard enough to break his skull. Once and again and again.

He had enjoyed. He couldn't fool him. That worm had enjoyed kissing his little girl. That damned depraved bastard. He was going to kill him. He was going to grab his neck and strangle him until didn't remain a single trace of life inside that disgusting humanoid lizard body…

"Mister Cedric!" Sofia leaned down and took him by the arm to help him to get up, but the sorcerer didn't move from the floor.

"MERCY, MY KING! I PLEAD CLEMENCY! FOR ME AND MY NIECE! I BEG YOU, MY LORD! I'LL LEAVE. I'LL GO FAR, FAR AWAY. BUT I BEG YOU, DON'T PUNISH US. DON'T PUNISH HER, SHE'S JUST A CHILD… PLEASE MY LORD SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S DOING, SHE HAS NO IDEA…"

"Cedric for God's sake, calm down, you don't need to go anywhere." the queen said, soothing. "And of course none is going to punish Calista. Get up, don't make a scene in front of the kids…"

"Come on, Mister Cedric. Please." Sofia asked, taking his arm again.

The sorcerer stood, helped by his niece and the princess, each to one side of him.

"I don't understand… What's going on?" said the little one, frightened.

Roland wriggled out of his wife's grab and grumbled outraged.

"NEVER, EVER IN MY LIFE I WANT TO REMEMBER THIS! IF ONE SINGLE PERSON, ANYONE, MENTION ANYTHING OF WHAT HAVE HAPPENED HERE I'M THROWING THEM RIGHT TO THE DUNGEONS! I DON'T FREAKING CARE WHO!" he bellowed.

And so, the monarch left the Throne Room in strides, followed by the Royal Guard.

Miranda covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh my… Roland… Roland!" the queen exclaimed, following her husband.

In the room only remained the children, the animals and the sorcerer, who couldn't stand on his feet yet.

The rabbit and the squirrel looked at each other for a moment before throwing in the air a few of rice grains, earning a reproaching look by Sofia's.

"Calista, you overdid it…" James said.

"Shut up, James! Leave her alone, you're so annoying!" Amber scolded him.

"Don't worry, Calista. My dad will calm down..." Sofia consoled her. "I guess."

"But Uncle Ceddy is really ill!" Calista exclaimed, preoccupied "Uncle Ceddy! Are you ok?"

The sorcerer had the face the same tone of his robe and from his forehead were emerging big beads of cold sweat.

"We have to get him to his room" Sofia determined "James, Amber, help us, please."

James replaced Calista and put Cedric's arm over his shoulder to help him to walk. Amber patted the little sorcerer back, encouraging her to follow them.

Already in the tower, Calista showed them where the bedroom was and James and Sofia put the sorcerer on his bed.

"Uff… It's done." James said, cleaning the sweat of his forehead "Let's give him some rest, he's been scared to death."

"Have some rest, Mister Cedric" Sofia whispered at his ear "I'll come later to check on you."

"… _my angel_ …" he muttered in a thread of voice "… _my angel_ …"

"Oh, no! He's raving" Amber said sadly "Poor man, I feel sorry for him…"

The children left the tower, letting Cedric alone with his delusions.

Calista and Sofia went on the front while the royal twins were behind.

"My party…" the blonde princess lamented "My beautiful party… Ruined!" she exclaimed crying over her brother shoulder.

"There, there, Amber. Don't worry, I'm sure that very soon Sofia and Cedric will hire you to plan their real wedding" the boy joked, making his sister laugh.

"If he survives this one" she answered giggling "You'll glad to know, there is a five-story cake waiting for us in the kitchen."

"Oh, I love you, sis." the prince professed, delighted with the prospect.

…

Between the apple trees, under the sunset, Sofia and Calista were playing a clapping game. The littlest one was having fun, she almost seemed to have forgotten that afternoon incident. The princess, by the other hand, still felt the tingling sensation on her lips and she couldn't tell if she will forget in her life the wonderful feeling that had utterly overtaken her a few hours ago.

As they clapped their hands, Calista spoke to her, taking her off her thoughts.

"Sofia, Do you know what happens after the wedding?"

"Why, a feast. Right?"the princess reasoned.

"Yeah, but I'm talking about the night."

Sofia shook her head, denying. Calista approached to her and talked at her ear.

"In the night, they have the Honeymoon" she whispered "My mom told me. It's when husband and wife love each other."

The princess tilted her head, intrigued.

"Don't they always do?"

The littlest one shrugged.

"That's what I told my mom. She just laughed. The true thing is I don't have a clue about what happens then. But I suppose it must be related with honey. I thought maybe you knew because you are older."

Sofia let out a giggle at that.

"I suppose I'm not _that_ older."

"Now that you are married with Uncle Ceddy, are you my aunt?" that made the princess laugh again.

"Do you want me to be you aunt?" Calista nodded "Well, then… I guess I'll be, someday. But I'm not yet. For that I will have to marry with Mister Cedric for real."

The sorcerer looked at her seriously, but before she could say anything Cordelia appeared by the little stone path.

"Calista, darling! Did you have fun?"

"Mommy!" the child exclaimed, throwing herself to her arms "I had so much fun, we've played a lot!"

"Wonderful! What did you do?"

"Hmmm… I can't tell you or the King will throw me to the dungeons…" she answered, making the woman laugh.

"Alright. Thank you for take care of her, Sofia. By the way, where is my brother? Don't tell me he had let you stuck with the babysitting…"

"Uncle Ceddy is ill!" Calista informed sadly.

"Oh my! You don't say! Well, I'll have to ask him in other moment. Now we have to go home. Come on, darling, it's late. Goodbye Sofia! And thank you again!"

"Thanks Sofia!" Calista yelled getting away by her mother's hand "Don't forget about the honey thing!"

The princess said goodbye with her hand. For some reason, the serious look that Calista had given her before had let her restless. It was like the little sorcerer was keeping some secret for herself.

Sofia shook off those thoughts and lied down on the grass. The beautiful pink sky upon her let a smile out of her lips. Raising her right arm before her, around her finger, she could see how the amethysts of her wedding ring emitted splendid purple tones.

She didn't think of getting up from where she was until the dusk cold began to make her uncomfortable.


	6. The honey taste

**I wanna thank all the people who gave me reviews and mark this as "fav". You are so nice, thank you very much. This is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it…!"

Cedric was sat in front of his work table, dressed with his usual outfit, but he only wore one leather fingerless glove in his left hand while he was examining his other hand with horror.

"It cannot be, it can't be happening…! No…!"

His wedding ring was emitting bright threads of golden light that winded up to his hand and wrist. The sorcerer took off the ring of his finger and let it fall over the table, almost frightened of even touch it.

What had he done? How could he let that happen? Why didn't he stop that madness when he still could? Now, because of him, Sofia…

By his side, Wormwood let out a laud guffaw.

"Well, well, this is getting interesting…" the raven commented, clearly amused.

"Shut up! Oh god… This is awful… I didn't know that… How could I possibly imagine that…?"

"That Calista had an official accreditation to officiating magical weddings? An interesting twist, indeed…"

The sorcerer turned his face very slowly to look at his friend, stunned.

"You… you knew?"

"Well, perhaps your niece mentioned it a couple of times..." the bird responded.

Cedric was dumbstruck.

"But… But you… How could you? YOU ANIMAL, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Don't be like that, man. I just accelerated the inevitable thing one bit… It was going to happen anyway…"

"YOU'VE LET A TWELVE YEARS OLD CHILD TO MARRY, YOU FREAKING DEGENERATED MONSTER!" Cedric shouted, boiling in rage "That poor little girl… That innocent sweet child… MARRIED WITH A USELESS SORCERER WHO IS TWO DECADES OLDER THAN HER! How can you be so evil? Don't you have a single inch of moral inside your tiny corrupted heart?"

The raven shrugged with his wings and return to his perverse laugh. The sorcerer felt the tears coming out from his eyes.

His Sofia… She didn't do anything to deserve that punishment. Just to have the damned bad luck of crossed her way with a perverse bastard like him. She was innocent! She shouldn't have to pay for his mistakes! She was young and happy and bright and kind… She was the perfection incarnated.

Cedric approached his face to the raven's and looked at him the most seriously than never in his life, his eyes shining with ire and tears.

"I swear to God, Wormwood, that if you tell her this, if you ever allow her to know this… I will kill you. I will grab your craw and I will kill you. Slow and painfully."

Wormwood cringed and swallowed at his master's death stare.

"D-d-does it upset you so much? I-I t-thought that…"

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU THINK?! THAT IT WAS FUNNY TO PLAY LIKE THAT WITH THE FATES OF THE OTHERS? THAT WAS HILARIOUS TO TIE UP A LITTLE CHERUB WITH SOMEONE LIKE ME? SHE WOULD NEVER WANT TO DO THIS FOR REAL, WORMWOOD! Don't you see? For her this was only a game! Can't you even understand the terrible catastrophe you have caused?"

"Well, in that case… If you think she would never chose you… I guess I did you even a bigger favour, didn't I?"

Cedric took a glass flask and threw it to the raven's direction, which dodged it in the air and flew around all the room scared while the sorcerer threw more projectiles.

"MONSTER! CRETINOUS! ANIMAL!" Cedric shouted, chasing him all around the workshop.

Wormwood was able to hide behind a high beam and putting out his head to see his master, impotent and helpless, sitting again on his chair.

Cedric cried disconsolate.

She would never know. He would make sure of it. It would be the darkest and deepest secret of his heart. She shouldn't know, not ever. And she would live a normal life, as she deserved. And she would join her heart and body with others, as she deserved. And he shall die of pain and sorrow when she'd left him, as he deserved.

Enough reward he already had got, achieving to taste her lips…

Damned despicable bastard he was. Stealing away the girl's first kiss. They should have hanged him, he deserved to be hanged.

His Sofia, his sweetest Sofia… His angel of love…

"What have I done…?" the sorcerer lamented.

Cedric felt the tears overflowing from his eyes again and took to his mouth his mead hip flask. He drank and drank until let the flask empty.

The ring over the table shined again and Cedric glared at it.

"WHAT?! What do you want, huh? I know what you want and the answer is NO. I'm not so sick, God damn it!" he was slurring his words and having difficulties to focus his look in a point "What kind of depraved are you, huh?" he told the ring, pointed at it with his finger "You're repulsive, that's what you are, a shameless… you are disgusting. You want me to consummate my union? Then I tell you, you are a bastard. Bad. You are bad. BAD!"

He hit the table with his fist, full of rage. The ring kept shining with golden threads.

Cedric let out a sob and took it again on his hand, caressing it with deep regret.

"You're not bad! You're not bad, you are precious. You are the most wonderful ring in the world and I love you. Forgive me, my precious, forgive me…" he put the wedding band in his finger and felt the magical warm that emanated from it covering his arm again "I'm sorry, my precious, it can't be. Not tonight, not ever." the sorcerer said sadly, putting his glove on again.

"Cedric, you're drunk…" the raven affirmed, alighting over his perch.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SPEAK TO ME, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT SON OF A…!"

A few knocks on the door interrupted his insults.

"Oh no…" the sorcerer whimpered before approaching to the door.

"Mister Cedric, please open." a soft high-pitched voice spoke from the other side.

He would tell her to leave. He would open the door just to tell her to leave. He would gave her some excuse about he was tired and would close the door, that's all. That he would do.

But when he opened it, the sight of the princess's dazzling smile left him paralysed.

"Excuse me, it's just that I can't open with this in the hands…"the girl said, entering at the sorcerer's workshop as if it were her home.

Sofia left the tray she was carrying over the work table and shook her hands on her nightgown.

"Welcome, Princess!" the raven greeted gladly form his perch "I can see you've come prepared for your Wedding Night…" he commented giving her a top to bottom look before start to laugh.

"WORMWOOD!" the sorcerer yelled before turned to her "Princess, i-i-if your father reach to know that y-y-you have come to see me l-l-like this and at this hours he will stick my head in a pike at the Castle Gates."

" _Like this_?" she asked puzzled "What do you mean?"

"W-w-well… eh…" he decided to don't dig into the decorum dressing theme. Clearly she didn't have the least shyness of been seen in her nightgown by him "W-what is that you've bring?" he asked instead, pointing at the tray.

"Infusions. And honey, of course." she answered. The sorcerer tilted his head, his confusion was increasing for moments "Because, you know, it's our Honeymoon, so…"

Cedric took a hand to his forehead and Wormwood laughed again heartily. Sofia looked at them both, disconcerted.

"This can't be happening to me…" Cedric muttered, sadly.

The raven cleared his throat and flew towards them.

"I guess you two will rather have some privacy, so… I leave you alone. Princess, please, be gentle with him, he maybe doesn't look like it but he's a very sensitive guy…" Cedric began to take more flasks in his hands to throw them to his head, but the bird moved away to the window and got ready to take flight after wink an eye at the sorcerer "Go all out, tiger!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Cedric smashed several flasks against the wall and the window, but none hit the target.

At the notice of the girl looking at him with wide eyes, his reaction was to hide in his back the flask he had been about to throw and then simpered at her clumsily to amend his behaviour.

"Same old Wormy… always so funny…" he laughed coyly while using his wand to clean magically the glass pieces from the floor.

The princess raised her hand and touched his forehead to take his temperature.

"You're burning out, Mister Cedric. Are you still ill? Your nose and cheeks are red…"

"I'm fine!" he lied "I'm perfectly fine! And you… ah… you should go. If anyone finds out you're here…"

"Don't worry about that, I came through the secrets corridors. None knows I'm here. Here, drink some. It will be good for you."

The sorcerer obeyed and drank the tea from the cup. He drank more than he really wanted just to make time before have to meet her stare.

"Your sister already came to pick Calista up." the princess continued "She wants to thank you for taking care of her and she wishes you get better soon. And I… I want to thank you as well, for participating in the wedding game today, although I'm sorry it didn't end well for you. We all had a great time and had so much fun.

"Don't thank me…" the sorcerer said, covering his face with his hand "Please, don't thank me…"

Sofia looked at him, worried.

"Mister Cedric, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he lied again with a fake smile on his face "This tea is so good! I love it!" he exclaimed and kept drinking.

She smiled, pleased.

"It's even better if you put some honey in it… Although I'm not sure if that is the proper way to use it for the Honeymoon. Tell me, do you come up with another way to use it?

The sorcerer almost spit out his drink, choking in the process. He felt his blood go up to his face until letting it completely red. He came up with something, indeed… He came up with to spread that sweet honey all over her precious body and…

"N-n-n-nooooo… Not a thing! You'll see, that's…" he cleared his throat "It's a way of speaking, really… A metaphor. You don't need any honey, specifically… Honeymoon is a trip the married couple does after the wedding."

It was Sofia's turn for blushing. She took her hands to her cheeks, embarrassed.

"Ohhh! Then I didn't have to… Oh my… Sorry, I didn't… I've been silly" she muttered ashamed, turning over to hide her face.

Cedric left the cup right away and kneeled before her to be at her height before taking her by her shoulders.

"No-no-no-no! Sofia… You're not silly. You are brilliant. It's… completely logic from you to think… You are smart, dear, very smart. And kind. T-thank you for bring me this. And for be so… attentive to me."

Sofia gave him a shy smile and hugged to his waist. Cedric emitted a pitched squeak of surprise at the display of affection and kept his hands in the air, abstaining from touching her back.

"I've enjoy to play weddings with you" she said at his ear "Do you think we can play a bit more?"

"Eh?" he asked, trying to process what she was saying while all his body was making efforts to keep his hands away from her.

"To play married couples. Just for a while." she explained whispering, still hugging him.

"Ah? Hm? Eh?"the sorcerer felt dizzy, the mead was making too much effect.

"It's easy, look" she separated from him just a bit to look at his face "How have you been, darling?"

Cedric was about to faint, it was imminent, but he gathered all his mental strength to answered to her.

"F-f-fine, sweetheart, and y-you?"

"Very well" she responded beamingly "I'm glad to be with you again. I've missed you."

"M-me too… ehm… my love."

Sofia let out a giggle.

"Dear, since we couldn't dance in our wedding… can we dance now?"

Sofia raised her hand, waiting for him to take it. The wedding band around her finger shined with purple tones.

Cedric's brain was carbonized. He didn't have any resources left to think and less to refuse such a marvellous proposition. Whether it was for the alcohol effect or because his will couldn't take anymore, his look focused, his cardiac rhythm stabilized and his reason dissolved as if someone had pressed the off switch.

He took her hand gently and stood. Using a bit of his magic, he snapped his fingers and waltz music began to resound in the workshop.

He positioned properly in front of her.

She wanted to dance? Well, they were going to dance.

"Shall we dance, my dear?" he asked, leaning before her with sudden gallantry, surprising the princess who nodded with blushed cheeks.

Then he leaded her with ease, spinning with her around the room as it were a dance floor, and made her twirl gracefully before bringing her close to him without missing a single beat.

Gradually, the light of the candles starting to change of colour and intensity and the workshop dimmed in a fainter light of blue and purple flashes.

He heard her laughing, excited and happy. He smiled looking at her from above. So glad, so beautiful… But too far from him for his liking.

Without thinking it twice, he took her by her waist and raised her until putting her at his height and pressing her to his chest, hugging her without stopping to dance and spin, with her in his arms.

Sofia giggled, she was clearly enjoying. Cedric pressed his forehead with hers, letting out his own chortles.

"Are you having fun, little wife?" he asked playfully.

"Yeeeeeesss! Hahahaha!"

The sorcerer stuck his cheek to her temple, breathing the lilacs smell from her hair.

" _I love you, my Sofia_ " he whispered quietly, almost imperceptibly with the sound of the music.

"And I love you, Mister Cedric" she answered smilingly.

He looked at her in the eyes, amazed, and then smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly.

The waltz came to its end and the sorcerer put the princess on her feet again. Then he leaned to her and kissed her hand courteously.

She took him by the hand and guided him to the red velvet stool, making him to sit down. Then she sat on his knees and curled up in his lap.

Cedric embraced her tightly, the smile didn't abandon his face. Then he felt his little girl giving him little kisses all over his cheek and neck and he laughed goofily at the tickle.

"Ooohhh… How can you be so loving!" he exclaimed full of joy "You'll be the death of me, child! Ahh… Oh my goodness...! Hmmm… Sofia... Loveliest little girl, what are you doing to me…?"

She giggled in his ear.

"In the night is when husband and wife love each other, right?" she kidded.

"This is the best Wedding Night ever!" Cedric chortled, melting with her cuddles. "And you are the best wife in the world!"

He started to kiss her head and face, they both radiant with happiness and breathing excited, and then he rubbed his long nose with hers in playful Eskimo kisses.

"I love you, love you, love you, love youuuu" the sorcerer repeated, drunk of pleasure, making her laugh.

She kissed the tip of his nose sweetly and he took her by the face, caressing her cheeks and hair.

"My angel of love…" he whispered fervently "My beloved Princess…"

"Mister Cedric" she said, halting "can you kiss me again like this afternoon?"

The sorcerer looked at her, his smiled turned sad.

"I can't, my sweetheart. I can't." he lamented.

Sofia lowered her gaze, disappointed.

"Why not?" she asked.

Cedric took a moment to think the answer.

"I…I don't know" he confessed "I'm not sure. But I can't. Sorry, my dear."

"Didn't you like it?"

He let out a guffaw at the irony.

"I liked it. I loved it. Very, very, very much. It was the best experience of my life" he admitted "But I can't do it again. And…" he took her right hand "you can't wear this in your finger anymore, Sofia" he said pointing at the ring "You have to give it back."

The girl looked at him, appalled.

"What? Why? I want it!"

"And it's yours. But if your father sees you wearing it he will have an attack. Besides… I'm going to need of it, in a few years." he explained raising an eyebrow to her, suggestively.

Sofia tilted her head and understood. Then she took off the ring and gave it to him.

"You'll give it me back, right?"

He nodded with conviction.

"The very moment I can." he assured. Then he took off his glove and was about take off the gold ring of his own finger, but Sofia touched his hand to stop him.

"You keep it" she said "With the glove none will see it."

Cedric smiled and put on his glove again.

"I'm not taking it off, not ever. They'll have to cut my hand to snatch it from me" he professed "But it's late, my dear. You have to go back to bed."

Sofia nodded, but before standing up she brushed his lips with hers, stealing away a soft kiss from him.

The sorcerer got breathless for a moment and then looked at her seriously.

"What did I just say?" he scolded her with softness "Don't do that."

She gave him a naughty grin and shrugged.

"You said _you_ couldn't, didn't say _I_ couldn't…"

"You are a cheeky little princess, you knew that?" he mumbled, trying to hold back the grin that was coming up from his face.

"And you taste like honey even when you didn't try it. That's curious, don't you think? Did you prepared yourself for our Honeymoon before I came in?" she responded laughing.

He punished her sassiness by tickling her sides, making her to laugh even more. Then he gave her one last kiss on her forehead and let her get down from his lap.

Sofia stood and skipped to the door.

"Good night, husband." she said with a little curtsey. "Sweet dreams."

"Oh… they will be, I promise. Good night, little wife. Sleep well."

When the workshop's door closed, Cedric leaned his head on the desk behind him and sighed, feeling over a cloud of love.

Soon, a _kraa_ sounded from the window awaking him up from his thoughts.

"Still hate me?" the raven asked, a bit worried.

"No" the sorcerer admitted, unable to feel anger "But you are evil and trickster. And you will not have leftovers from the royal feasts for a week."

"WHAT!? That is how you reward me for caring about you?!"

Cedric left out a giggle and raised his hand to allow the raven to perch on his finger.

"No… I reward you like this!" he said and started to rub his face on the bird's affectionately, making him caw disgusted.

"Yuck! Get off! Get off my face, damn it! You damned nutty sorcerer!"

Cedric stopped his displays of affection to take a look to the little white gold ring on his hand. And then he smiled.


End file.
